If I Said I Loved You
by thestorieswekeep
Summary: Stella Solaria. Loner, lexophile, apparent loser, and extreme problem solver. Not to mention a social out-cast and unwanted nerd, who just so happens to have an unfortunate dilemma. She's in love with her best, and only, friend: Popular, attractive, and totally-social Brandon Fields. The only problem? He doesn't love her.


**A/N: Hello! So it's been a while since I've written an actual story for this archive, and I must say...it feels pretty good. I just have a quick little author's note for you guys before you continue reading. This is an Alternate universe, and the characters are OOC (out of character). For example, Stella is not social, or glamorous, or fashion-focused. In this story, she's nerdy, and shy, and the complete opposite of her character in the actual show. I hope this causes less confusion.**

 **Please enjoy the first chapter, and let me know what you think! Thank you!**

 ***** Disclaimer- All credit goes to Iginio Straffi, or whoever owns Winx Club now, because frankly...I don't know anymore.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

People call me a social outcast. But me? I just think I'm quiet. Though it doesn't really matter what I think, now does it? Because it shouldn't. It never did.

I've spent my life living out of the spot light. Hiding behind my frizzy bangs, or behind the rims of my over-sized glasses. I guess you can say I was sort of immune to those types of things. Who would want to see a nerdy, frizz-ball anyways, am I right?

Well, apparently, I'm not. Because three years ago, in my freshmen year, I was proven wrong.

At first, I used to think that it was a mistake. Maybe a slight miscalculation of what time I should've left the cafeteria to hide in the bathroom and finish my ham-filled sandwich. Or maybe it was just the Gods taunting me, making me think that for once, someone had the decency to actually notice me instead of automatically determine my personality from my appearance.

I have yet to find out whether or not the Gods were actually taunting me, because that day was the day that had changed my life. _Forever._ In a good way, to say at the least.

Wait, no. Scratch that. I can't say that my life had changed in a good way. Hell no, my life had changed in the best way possible!

That day was the day I had made my very first friend. Sure, it took about 15 years of sulking in the bathroom, a jock with a newly-stained shirt filled with apple-sauce, and a great defending from a nearby-teacher, but look where I'm at now! 18 years young, and I'm still friends with that someone.

That day is also the reason why I'm sitting on my bed while my very first, and only, friend is preparing for a date with only God knows who.

Enter the present: Nerdy, awkward, and extremely lonely 18 year old girl trying to study for a calculus quiz listens to her only friend ramble on about what they're going to wear tonight. Important note: Nerdy, awkward, and extremely lonely 18 year old girl trying to study for her calculus quiz _doesn't care._

Though it doesn't matter if the nerdy, awkward, and extremely lonely 18 year old girl cares or not. Because her one and only friend keeps talking.

I'll give you a hint. The nerdy, awkward, and extremely lonely 18 year old girl is me, Stella Solaria. Another hint: The friend rambling on an on about what they're going to wear to their date tonight is none other than Brandon Fields, only the most popular, athletic, and most- wanted it-boy of Gardenia High. A.K.A, my only friend.

"So what do you think? Black tux? Or no tux?"

I sighed, shrugging as I turned the page of my text book.

Brandon stood in front of the mirror by the door, holding a black tuxedo against his chest, and then away from it, repeating the action.

"C'mon, Stell. You know how important this date is! Julie's a really nice girl, and you know how much I like her."

"I don't know, Brandon. You said that about the last two girls you dated. And both of your dates with them were from last week." I tried to focus on my calculus notes, and not the fact that Brandon was standing in front of my bed with his shirt off, toned and defines muscles noticeable underneath his olive-colored skin.

God, my mother with freak if she saw this.

"Yeah, but this one's different. I have a good feeling about Julie. A really good one."

"Uh-huh. You said that about the other ones, too." Tucking a strand of wavy blonde hair behind my ear, I turned the page.

Brandon just kept on talking.

"I'm serious, Stell. Which one should I wear? I look good with the tux on, but I look just as good with it off! God, I've been cursed with such beautiful features, even I can't decide what to wear," He exclaimed, throwing the two garments onto my bed before running towards them to straighten them out, no doubt trying to prevent them from getting any wrinkles.

I rolled my eyes at the action.

"I'm serious too, Bran. Wear whatever you want. I don't think Julie's gonna care, anyway. You look good in pretty much anything. Now please, shut up, and let me finish studying." Pushing my glasses up with my index finger, I began to think of how to solve the equation before me.

I could literally feel Brandon's eyes watching me as I finished up the problem. When I finally found the answer, he strolled over towards my bed and took my text book from me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, moving forward to retrieve it. "Give it back, Brandon! Those are notes for the Calculus quiz. You know how crucial it is for me to pass this!"

"Calm down, Stella," he said, tossing my book into the pink, metal trash can with perfect aim. "You're too high-strung. And you study too much. I know the test you're talking about, because I'm taking it too. I also know that the test isn't going to be for another two weeks."

I huffed in frustration as I got off of my bed and walked over to the trash can. Brandon kept on talking.

"You seriously need to live it down, Stell. Just chill. You've been like this since freshmen year. We're seniors now, Stella. Enjoy the time we have left. Don't waste it on things we don't even need to be studying for."

"I'm not wasting any time on studying anything, Brandon. I'm simply gathering information and expanding my knowledge, as well as practicing complex equations for the hell of it. It's not like I have anything better to do, anyway."

Brandon was silent for a while, probably thinking of what to say next. I walked back to my bed and sat on it, my text book on my lap. I didn't open it, though.

Finally, he spoke. "Why don't you go out? Go to school, converse with girls your age. Make new friends. And, I don't know...go out on a date?"

A single, airy laugh laced with bitterness escaped from my mouth. "Date? I'm sorry, Brandon, but you and I both know the answer to that one. The word ' _date'_ is definitely not a word in my dictionary. I don't even consider it one!"

"Why not try it?"

Brandon was walking towards me now, leaning against the wall across from me so that we were closer, face-to-face, mind the distance between us.

"I don't know."

Though in reality, I did. I knew exactly why I didn't want to date anyone. And that reason was because the only person I really wanted to date was standing right in front of me, and had no interest in me at all.

It breaks my heart every time he comes over, asking me for advice on a girl, and telling me his plans for their date, when in fact I'm right there.

I'm just here. Waiting. Hoping. Wishing that he'll finally notice me. That he'll realize how much I-

"Stella." He was closer to me now, which obviously meant that this discussion was becoming something important. This made things all the more worse. "I know you think that you're useless and that nobody will want you, but I honestly think otherwise. You're a great girl, and anyone would be happy to have you."

I turned away, all of a sudden not being able to face him.

"Do you really think that?"

His answer was quick. "Yes."

I bit my lip, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. I already knew the answer, but I just had to ask.

"Would you...would you consider going out with me? If you were someone else, I mean. Is it possible for someone like you to _love_.. me?"

Brandon seemed taken aback. I was looking at him now, my hazel eyes looking into his chocolate brown ones.

I watched as his eyes moved over me, probably taking in the sight my way-too-skinny body, the large sweat shirt and pants I wore, my frizzy hair that I kept in a messy, low ponytail, and the over-sized glasses that were too big for my face, and I already knew the answer.

 _"No."_

I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. Hurt, and pain, and anger, and all things negative coursed through my body, making me feel smaller, and dumber, and weaker at the same time.

What was I thinking, asking him if it'd be possible for him to fall in love with someone like me? How had I been so dumb to even consider thinking of anything like that? And was he really that clueless? Did he really not know how I've felt for him the last 3 years, and how I've fought so hard to be the supportive friend he wanted me to be?

The anger was becoming unbearable. And so was the feeling of hurt and betrayal.

I closed my eyes, turning away from him.

It's been like this all my life.

And of course, I'd get stuck with that damn cliche.

Nerdy, awkward, and extremely lonely 18 year old girl is in love with her popular, most-wanted, and attractive best, and _only_ , friend, who doesn't even think it's possible for him to love someone like her.

 _Someone like me._

 _"_ I think you should go. I wouldn't want you to be late for your date with Julie," I whisper, clutching the text book tightly.

Pain and regret flashed in Brandon's eyes as he stood to leave. "I think so, too."

I swallowed, nodding.

So this is how it was going to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Quite depressing, huh? And this is definitely a different Stella. I hope you enjoyed it, though. Would you like to know what happens next? Let me know in the reviews! Thank you!**

 **-Anne**


End file.
